


The First Date

by multifandomprincess



Series: Jyrus one shots [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Dates, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomprincess/pseuds/multifandomprincess
Summary: Jonah and Cyrus go on their first date.





	The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! And the summary is bland but this is cute okay.

Cyrus smoothed down his jacket again for the fourth time to make sure that it looked perfect for his date with Jonah who had told him to dress nice. But Jonah had also refused to give up the location of their date.

Because what if he dressed up too much or not enough and ended up looking like a fool.

So he put on a dark blue mixed with white and gray plaid dress shirt then put a black bow tie with it and had a black pair of dress pants on with a pair of one of his nicer shoes. He had even taken a huge amount of gel to his hair to style his it up.

Then he grabbed his wallet, putting it in his pocket then spinning around one last time to look at himself in the mirror and deciding everything was good enough.

He then ran downstairs to find his mom waiting for him at the bottom of the staircase. She already knew he was gay for a while is what she had told him when he told her on tuesday and she also reminded him how much she loved him no matter what and his stepdad said the same too.

But he still hadn’t told his dad yet because he was a bit more religious and he only stayed with his dad every other weekend so Cyrus didn’t need to tell him immediately so he wasn’t worried about it at the moment.

“Cyrus you look so cute!” she squealed at him once she noticed the outfit he was wearing.

Cyrus replied a strangled thank you as she pulled him into a tight hug that he couldn’t get out of.

The doorbell rang and she glanced over at him, “I think it’s him.” once Cyrus heard that he wanted to go and hide out of nervousness but instead he walked over to the door opening it and being met with Jonah’s face.

Once he saw Cyrus his jaw dropped in awe like he was suddenly star struck, “Wow, you look so handsome.”

Cyrus cheeks turned red as he blushed, “Thanks, you do too.”

His mom watched the exchange and smiled at the two boys, it was like they were both in a trance staring at each other because it seemed like they hadn't even noticed her standing behind them until she cleared her throat.

“Oh!” Cyrus said gesturing for his mom to come by the door, “this is my mom. Mom this is Jonah.” Jonah shook her hand.

“What time should we be back here by?” he asked her.

She smiled at him, “Be back by 9:30 and if you're going to be a little let, call please.”

“Okay ma’am.” Jonah responded and grabbed Cyrus’s hand intertwining their fingers together, “Are you ready?” Cyrus nodded and they walked out the door waving goodbye to his mom.

At first it was quiet as they walked down the sidewalk in front of Cyrus’s house turning a corner. For a second Jonah dropped his head then turned to look over at Cyrus.

“So since your house isn't that far from downtown I was thinking we could walk there.” Cyrus nodded just giving a thumbs up instead of saying okay, “Are you okay?” Jonah asked him.

“I'm fine, just nervous.” he answered.

Jonah squeezed his hand a bit tighter, “There's nothing for you to be nervous about, I like you no matter what.” Cyrus squeezed back smiling at him and replying a thank you.

All the way down town Jonah led him to where they were going and when Cyrus where it was he couldn't get an answer. It was very secretive but he also liked the element of surprise in this case, it was cute that Jonah planned everything. But he also wanted to find out where they were going.

Which he did after they had been walking for a while and they stopped in front of The Spoon.

Cyrus raised an eyebrow and Jonah saw, “Just come inside, you'll see.”

So he followed the other boy inside and he that one of the back booths was decorated with a couple candles and roses were in the middle of the table.

His jaw dropped at the decorations.

For a few seconds he spaced at staring at the table so when Jonah popped up behind him he was startled, “Do you like it?

“I love it.”

They sat down in the booth across from each other and neither of them had to even grab a menu to know what they wanted so they ordered right away and while they waited for the food they talked for a while.

Eventually they landed on the subject of family and Jonah already knew about Cyrus's family but Cyrus knew nothing about his.

“What are your parents like?” he asked Jonah who hesitated to answer the question.

“I can't really remember my biological parents,” he watched Cyrus for a reaction but he didn't react or judge him, he just listened, “I got taken away from them and put into the foster care system when I was only one and bounced in and out of houses until I was six and my parents found me and adopted me.” he started to get nervous, “some of the home were pretty bad and I still have anxiety thinking about them sometimes but I'm seeing a therapist for it.”

Cyrus nodded at everything he said and Jonah felt really safe telling all this to him, “Thanks for telling me that Jonah.” he looked into his brown eyes that sparkled under the light.

He couldn't take his eyes away and neither could Jonah like they were in a trance with other until the waiter came out and gave them their food. Bringing them back into reality.

“Baby taters!” Cyrus exclaimed at the sight of his favorite item off of the menu which Jonah laughed at shaking his head as he began to eat the baby taters.

With his mouth full Cyrus asked, “So how were you able you to do all this?”

Jonah smirked, “I know someone who thinks my efforts to win you over are adorable in his words.”

“You don't have to win me over,” Cyrus took a break to swallow his food then looked back up at Jonah, “you won me over a long time ago.” Jonah smiled nodding his head then digging into his food.

After they ate their main meal they ordered a milkshake to share together putting a straw on each side of it for them to both drink out of. When they got to the end of the drink they drank the last sip at he same time and then Cyrus looked up and saw that Jonah had a whip cream mustache making him laugh.

Jonah raised his eyebrows in confusion, “What's so funny?” he looked around trying to figure.

The other boy shook his head and pointed above his mouth, “You have something here.” Jonah realized and took a napkin to wipe it off.

“Good?” he questioned.

Cyrus nodded, “Yes.”

When the waiter came and gave them their check Cyrus brought out his wallet and began to open and Jonah pushed it away, “I got it.” is he payed the check leaving a tip then they walked out.

As they walked on the conversation went a bit dry until Cyrus spoke up, “So we've kissed and gone on a date now. What are we then?” he questioned.

“Well,” Jonah paused, “if you'll do me the honor I would love if you would be my boyfriend officially.”

“I would love to be your boyfriend,” now they were getting close to his house, “do you have a ride home?”

“Yeah my mom is meeting me back at your house.”

Their date was coming to an end as they neared the sidewalk in front of Cyrus’s house where Jonah already saw his mom waiting. When they got there he stopped in front of his mom’s car.

“Mom wanna come in and meet Cyrus’s parents? And this is Cyrus.” she nodded getting out of the car and shaking his hand and he led her in to meet his mom and step dad then went outside by Jonah. This bought them some extra time to talk.

“I had a lot of fun tonight.” Cyrus said walking up to Jonah and sitting next to him. They intertwined their fingers together.

Jonah smiled and Cyrus smiled back especially once he saw his new boyfriend's dimples, “I liked being with you Cy-guy.”

“If you're going to call me that then I'm calling you Jo- lama- jama from now on.” Cyrus put on his best poker face.

Jonah shrugged, “Do it, I don't care. I think it's cute. I'm pretty sure I have the cutest boyfriend ever.” there that word was again, boyfriend. The word that made everything feel even more real then it was.

“Well I think my boyfriend is totally docious ma gocious.” Cyrus replied smirking at him this time. Jonah rested his hand on the side of Cyrus’s head pulling him closer.

They were so close they could feel each other's breath on each other, “Is this okay?” Cyrus nodded swallowing the lump in his throat as they locked lips for the second time now. And it was just as perfect as the first time they had kissed.

It lasted a little longer this time and they kept on kissing but jumped apart when they heard the door open. You could hear the fading sound of laughter as Jonah’s mom waved goodbye to Cyrus’s parents and came out.

“Alright Jonah time to get going.” she told him pointing at the car.

He nodded and pulled Cyrus in for a hug before walking away backwards and as he did he waved goodbye then turned away.

And as the car pulled away Cyrus pulled out his phone and went to his contacts, searching up Jonah's name. He went to the edit contact part then clicked on the name and deleted what was already there typing in boyfriend. Putting a heart eye emoji and heart next to it.

Then he clicked the save button and turned his phone off, putting it into his pocket and running in the house excited to tell his mom all about his date and his official boyfriend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Remember comments encourage me. 
> 
> Also I start school tomorrow which means I'll be really busy so if I go dry for a while that's why.


End file.
